


Birthday night

by ClaireScott



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, Jealous Steve, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireScott/pseuds/ClaireScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny celebrates his birthday. Steve is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Ночь в день рождения](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791075) by [Luna44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna44/pseuds/Luna44)



> A little story for [Simplyn2deep's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/profile) birthday! Best wishes!
> 
> Beta-reading done by [ThatwasJustaDream](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/profile). Thank you so much!

It’s weird, Danny thinks. He’s sitting in his bed, leaning at the headboard, a beautiful woman on his lap with his cock buried deep in her. He hears and feels her moaning and still he can’t get his head free. He knows he’s a little bit drunk. He must be because he’s having a one night stand with a woman he met in a bar, which is nothing he would consider while sober. He’s not a one night stand guy, he never was. But sometimes when he’s had a beer or two too many… Danny’s not drunk enough to forget all of what happened later, but definitely drunk enough to have sex with a woman he met barely three hours before. 

He’s got a picture in his head while he’s coming. He presses his forehead between her tits, eyes closed, thinking of… no. He won’t allow himself even to think of it.  
Thirty minutes later she’s fully clothed, standing at the door to his apartment. There’s not much to say. It’s an embarrassing moment, one of those moments that turn a one night stand into a gruesome, dark memory you feel ashamed about years later. 

“Bye”, she says, while opening the door. 

“Bye”, he answers. “Take care. Good night.”

He turns around as she steps out of his apartment, heading to the bathroom. Then he hears her voice: “God! You scared me to death. May I help you?”

“No. I’m just looking for Danny. Good night.”

“G’night”, she answers and he hears the clicking of her heels veer away.

“Danno”, Steve says, closing the door. 

“What are you doing here?”

“Did you fuck her?”

“No. We played Backgammon…” Danny answers and wondering, why he’s getting upset about Steve turning up when he should be upset about himself even more.

“Used a condom?”

“That’s none of your fucking business, McGarrett. Just tell me what you want from me, in my apartment, in the middle of the night and then go. You are not welcome right now.”

“Did you use a condom, Danno?” Steve crosses his arms and gives Danny a stiff look.

“Of course I did! I’m not dumb, okay?”

“Take a shower.”

“You’re here to tell me to take a shower? Wow! Good to have you here, I hadn’t even thought about it…”

“You smell like her. I don’t like it.”

“Uh… You don’t like it…” Danny mocks and Steve comes over to him with two big steps.

“Don’t talk back, okay? You are not in the position to get cheeky!”

“What the hell…” Danny starts but Steve closes his mouth with a kiss; a hot, long and dirty kiss. 

“Go. Shower. I’m your birthday fuck. No one else. Got me?”

“Steve…”

“Go. I can barely wait to have you naked in this bed.”

Danny heads to the bathroom, enters the shower and washes her perfume of his skin. 

His inner eye shows him the picture he also saw during his orgasm and he knows it’s going to come true. Now. Steve.


End file.
